ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
TV Animation "CARDCAPTOR SAKURA" Complete Book: Clow Card Arc
'TV Animation "CARDCAPTOR SAKURA" Complete Book: Clow Card Arc '(テレビアニメーションカードキャプターさくらコンプリートブック: クロウカード編, Terebi animēshon kādokyaputā sakura konpurīto bukku: Kuroukādo-hen) is a TV artbook of reference materials for the Cardcaptor Sakura anime. Released in July 30th, 1999 by Kodansha, the book is 123 pages long. Interviews from the cast and staff as well as 2 postcards and a poster came with the book. Gallery Story Digest= CCS TV V1 PG01.jpg CCS TV V1 PG02.jpg CCS TV V1 PG03.jpg CCS TV V1 PG04.jpg CCS TV V1 PG05.jpg CCS TV V1 PG06.jpg CCS TV V1 PG07.jpg CCS TV V1 PG08.jpg CCS TV V1 PG09.jpg CCS TV V1 PG10.jpg CCS TV V1 PG11.jpg CCS TV V1 PG12.jpg CCS TV V1 PG13.jpg CCS TV V1 PG14.jpg CCS TV V1 PG15.jpg CCS TV V1 PG16.jpg CCS TV V1 PG17.jpg CCS TV V1 PG18.jpg CCS TV V1 PG19.jpg CCS TV V1 PG20.jpg CCS TV V1 PG21.jpg CCS TV V1 PG22.jpg CCS TV V1 PG23.jpg CCS TV V1 PG24.jpg CCS TV V1 PG25.jpg CCS TV V1 PG26.jpg CCS TV V1 PG27.jpg CCS TV V1 PG28.jpg CCS TV V1 PG29.jpg CCS TV V1 PG30.jpg CCS TV V1 PG31.jpg CCS TV V1 PG32.jpg CCS TV V1 PG33.jpg CCS TV V1 PG34.jpg CCS TV V1 PG35.jpg CCS TV V1 PG36.jpg CCS TV V1 PG37.jpg CCS TV V1 PG38.jpg CCS TV V1 PG39.jpg CCS TV V1 PG40.jpg CCS TV V1 PG41.jpg CCS TV V1 PG42.jpg CCS TV V1 PG43.jpg CCS TV V1 PG44.jpg CCS TV V1 PG45.jpg CCS TV V1 PG46.jpg CCS TV V1 PG47.jpg CCS TV V1 PG48.jpg CCS TV V1 PG49.jpg CCS TV V1 PG50.jpg CCS TV V1 PG51.jpg CCS TV V1 PG52.jpg CCS TV V1 PG53.jpg CCS TV V1 PG54.jpg CCS TV V1 PG55.jpg CCS TV V1 PG56.jpg CCS TV V1 PG57.jpg |-|Catalogue= CCS TV V1 PG58.jpg|LDs, VHSs and DVDs CCS TV V1 PG59.jpg|LDs, VHSs and DVDs continued; Soundtracks and Drama Albums CCS TV V1 PG60.jpg|Singles, Video Games and Computer CD-ROMs |-|Leave It to Kero-Chan! Replay= CCS TV V1 PG61.jpg CCS TV V1 PG62.jpg CCS TV V1 PG63.jpg CCS TV V1 PG64.jpg CCS TV V1 PG65.jpg CCS TV V1 PG66.jpg CCS TV V1 PG67.jpg CCS TV V1 PG68.jpg CCS TV V1 PG69.jpg CCS TV V1 PG70.jpg CCS TV V1 PG71.jpg CCS TV V1 PG72.jpg CCS TV V1 PG73.jpg CCS TV V1 PG74.jpg CCS TV V1 PG75.jpg CCS TV V1 PG76.jpg |-|Official Art= CCS TV V1 PG77.jpg CCS TV V1 PG78.jpg CCS TV V1 PG79.jpg CCS TV V1 PG80.jpg CCS TV V1 PG81.jpg CCS TV V1 PG82.jpg CCS TV V1 PG83.jpg CCS TV V1 PG84.jpg CCS TV V1 PG85.jpg CCS TV V1 PG86.jpg CCS TV V1 PG87.jpg CCS TV V1 PG88.jpg CCS TV V1 PG89.jpg CCS TV V1 PG90.jpg CCS TV V1 PG91.jpg CCS TV V1 PG92.jpg CCS TV V1 PG93.jpg CCS TV V1 PG94.jpg |-|Storyboards= CCS TV V1 PG95.jpg CCS TV V1 PG96.jpg CCS TV V1 PG97.jpg CCS TV V1 PG98.jpg CCS TV V1 PG99.jpg CCS TV V1 PG100.jpg |-|Interviews= CCS TV V1 PG101.jpg CCS TV V1 PG102.jpg CCS TV V1 PG103.jpg CCS TV V1 PG104.jpg CCS TV V1 PG105.jpg CCS TV V1 PG106.jpg CCS TV V1 PG107.jpg CCS TV V1 PG108.jpg CCS TV V1 PG109.jpg CCS TV V1 PG110.jpg CCS TV V1 PG111.jpg CCS TV V1 PG112.jpg CCS TV V1 PG113.jpg CCS TV V1 PG114.jpg CCS TV V1 PG115.jpg CCS TV V1 PG116.jpg CCS TV V1 PG117.jpg CCS TV V1 PG118.jpg CCS TV V1 PG119.jpg |-|Staff= CCS TV V1 PG120.jpg CCS TV V1 PG121.jpg CCS TV V1 PG122.jpg CCS TV V1 PG123.jpg |-|Extras= CCS TV V1 Back.jpg|Back cover. CCS TV V1 Cover 01.jpg CCS TV V1 Cover 02.jpg CCS TV V1 PG124.jpg|Publishing credits. CCS TV V1 Insert.jpg|Cover jacket fold. CCS TV V1 Postcards.jpg|Postcard bonus. Cheerio V2 PG44.jpg|Fold-out poster bonus. Category:Artbooks